


Three times his plan worked and that one time hers did

by Luiselena



Series: By the Skin of Your Teeth [2]
Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Chubby Girl, Courting Rituals, F/M, Falling In Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecurity, Love at First Sight, Orc Culture, Orcs, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luiselena/pseuds/Luiselena
Summary: First step: Talk to her without stuttering for fucks sake.Second step: Befriend the Lizard guy.Third step: The Offering.Fourth step: Poor Grekk had no idea what was going to hit him.





	1. Grekk's plan

First step: Talk to her without stuttering _for fucks sake._

 

Grekk was convinced that if he couldn’t form a coherent sentence, even when Mikey asked about her, much less when he spoke directly to her.

 

So he practiced.

 

In front of the mirror, in his bedroom, in his small kitchen -hilariuosly small for a orc of his size- while cooking, he even went as far as to ask one of the guys to pose as her.

 

**It didn’t work.**

 

Everytime he screwed up, either he said something idiotic -like he wanted to link her face, which he did- or stuttered like a  little 3 year old orc learning Bodzvokhan. He blushed even thinking about how it would be like to actually approach her.

 

It turns out he was wrong.

 

Besides that time she asked him if he was ok, they hadn't talked again, which was pathetic if he was _courting her_ . So Grekk forced himself to go to the library, and start a conversation. It could be about something she might interested in -him(?)- _anything but that book she gave me tho._

 

So he pimped himself up, got his best jeans and shirt on, sprayed some cologne and even washed his pickup truck -the one he never used because it made him feel caged- instead of his custom-made motorcycle, he didn’t want the wind to blow away all of his effort.

 

After 10 minutes of fighting his nerves in the parking lot, Grekk finally entered the building. Like she knew he was coming, she was standing in the middle of the entrance, fixing a stack of books. She probably had sensed his eyes on her, because she looked up straight at his eyes and smiled sweetly.

 

That’s all it took, he forgot about everything else. Grekk walked with confidence towards her, and simply started talking.

* * *

 

Second step: Befriend the Lizard guy.

 

Turns out his name was Tod Noshimuri. A Japonese Brezzik with a shitton of actitud. He had a intimidating, bitching, resting face -not as bad as Dorghu, but close enough for a librarian- and it unsettled Grekk, it was obvious that the lizard was a fatherly figure for his girl. So Grekk had to proceed with caution.

 

On a Thursday morning, Grekk waited in the parking lot -again- until the guy showed up to open the building. He woke up early that day, got himself ready and went out for coffee and bagels. 15 minutes after Tod got there, Grekk walked in with a cup holder, a greasy paper bag full of dough goodness, and a big grin on his face.

 

The Brezzik with a stoic face, only looked at him over the bridge of his semilunar glasses.

 

Grekk slowed his steps and swallowed the sudden lump on his throat. He stopped in front of the desk and dropped the bag, the he got one of the hot cups and putted in the table next to Tod hand. “Hi man, I brought you a coffee, our girl said you like it black, no sugar, no cream. And one of the bagels in the bag is yours.” He talked without making eye contact.

 

“Our.. girl?” said Tod, tipping furiously in the computer, _like a machine gun,_ though Grekk. “Let me make this more… easy, for you.. _man._ ” the he stepped away from the desk and looked at Grekk like he was meaningless cockroach.

 

“You are a big orc, obviously. _Our_ girl is a human. I can see that you have a interest in her, and you’re trying -painfully- to court he, I can tell. So do not waste your time with me, I only care if you make her happy. If you don’t, then you have a problem.” his voice was void of emotions, he adjusted his glasses and his blue vest (he always wore a three-piece suit).

 

Grekk could only stand there, his mouth gaping like a fish while Tod moved back to his sit.

 

“And do not worry, I’m not going to mingle between you two. In fact, it would please me if you get her in the end. She deserves love, that girl”

 

Well, fuck. Step two completed.

* * *

Third step: The Offering.

 

It was a ancient costume, in the land on his father -Scandinavia-  to bring a gift, with a deep meaning for the woman, in orden to demonstrate the man’s virility and competency. To show what he was capable of bring into the relationship. And he had no fucking idea what to give her.

 

It didn’t matter the cost, or the size. He had to give her a gift she liked before he could ask her out on a date, _it was costume._

 

Grekk had never done anything like it before, hell no. He had never even been on a date, never wanted to or made a effort like this that lead to a date. Grekk just went out, got drunk, and fucked a no-name and moved on to the next day.

 

But something about this little human female made his stomach burn like he just drunk vodka, made his head feel dizzy like he was high, and his chest feel like it was going to burst open with so much fullness -and his cock had a mind of his own since the first time he saw her, smelled her-  It was crazy.

 

 _And he haven’t even kissed her,_ **_yet._ **

 

So he called his Mamma.

 

 **“Do not act like a big brute, you are not your brother. It is obvious what her interest are. Books, mit barn, books.”** that was her response after he explained the situation. **“And do not fuck this up, Grekk Ivanksson. I expect to meet  the little lady in my house by the end of the month.”** then she hung up the phone.

 

**_Crap._ **

 

The next day he had a Boxset of a ‘Deluxe’ edition of the Harry Potter series. He texted Tod -they exchanged numbers the day of the tet a tet- and according to him that was his girls all time favorite.

 

Grekk waited for her lunch break, that was his opening. She was walking out when he arrived, he panicked for a second and then growled. She had a _tight_ skirt that reached just below her knees and a nice flowy shirt, sleeveless and with a wide neck that showed _a lot_ of skin.

 

Jirak, he was going to cum in his pants…

 

He parked with a screech and was out and walking towards her in 5 seconds.

 

“Hey! baby! hold up.” he half shouted across the street. a few humans hurried away from him and others looked in fear or disgust -sometimes both- he didn’t care.

 

“Oh! hi.” she said, surprised and suddenly blushing.

 

Maybe, things were going to go as planned.

 

Later, poor Grekk had no idea what hit him.


	2. Her plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no intention of turning this fic into a multi-chapter work. But what can I say? it took life on its own. Now it has 3 parts.

Fourth step: Put an end to “The Lonely Hearts Club. Members: one.”

 

That was her plan.

 

The first day that he showed up at the library, her world shifted on its axis. A deep, roaring feeling grew inside of her. it started on her chest, moved down to her belly and then… in her v-

 

She couldn’t even think of “The V-word”. Much less say it outloud. And with him in the picture, said “V” got all tingly and stuff. It was bonkers, how could a strange man make her feel like that.

 

She has never in her life, in her years, felt that way about a man, or woman, or creature. Given the matter.

 

So, yeah. She is pathologically shy, and socially awkward. Did that stop her? Yes, was she going to do something about it? Maybe.

 

After a few weeks of his random visits, and the bathroom meeting, Tod intervened.

 

“Either you put your shit together, and approach the orc. Or I’m going to set you up on a blind date, so you stop your fucking pining. Decide.” Crude and straight to the point. That was her Tod.

 

She made a decision. And so she pulled her shit together.

 

She reread a bunch of romance -and smutfest- books to give her the courage -and the ideas- that she needed.

 

A plan formulated in her head.

 

  1. Be brave, speak when spoken to. And Begin conversations.
  2. Confidence. Maybe show a little more of skin (even if your feminist head screams no, you know you are dying to wear the clothes that have been just rotting in the closet)
  3. Flirt, for the love of the Gods.
  4. Ask him out on a date. We’re in 2k18. Not in the Dark Ages anymore.



* * *

It was a true effort the first time she wore the short skirt, so out of her comfort zone it wasn’t a joke.

 

Tod’s reaction was priceless tho. His eyes widened for a millisecond when he saw her, but not much else. Still, it was more than what people usually got from him.

 

The skirt wasn’t that revealing per se. But it had an impact on her, so used to wearing long skirts or long dresses. Not even Jeans or pants. Years of abuse had made it so she couldn’t even contemplate the thought of showing a part of her that people might find disgusting…

 

She pulled through that.

 

She wanted his attention, craved it. _So maybe dressing up like that would work,_ she thought.

 

But suddenly he was gone for weeks.

 

The worry was eating her, what if he got hurt, or sick. What if the cops got him arrested. All of this thoughts rounded her head 24/7 for days. She wasn’t stupid, she had seen his leather. Fogteeth.

 

Then one day he was running towards her like a freaking train, screaming at her and ignoring the traffic as he crossed the street -almost getting hit by a bus in the process- and he was holding a big package in one of his arms.

 

“Baby, I got you something. I know you don’t know me much but please accept my gift” he said while shoving the box into her hands. Not even giving her time to flip out about the fact that he called her baby.

 

“W-what?... Ehm...Thank you?” she tried to clear her voice and finally speak coherently.

 

she looked down at what he had given her and immediately bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. Pure Potterhead heaven was in her hands.

 

“Oh my Gods! thank you so much. How did you know? Why?” she asked dumbstruck.

 

He blinked and just stared at her, a little bit of panic shone in his eyes. It that couple of seconds, she had the chance to check him out. His NFL Blue shirt that was big on him but his shoulders were so broad that the shirt was tight just there and on his pecs, he wore dark jeans that didn’t hide the power of his strong legs, and a gold chain hung from his muscled neck. He was tall, big and all Orc. Her “V” did somersaults.

 

She wanted to climb him like a tree.

 

His ears twitched, and he wrinkled his nose, finally he spoke. “I just knew. I gotta go. Be seen ya, baby” all that was said in a deep rumbling voice. Then he turned around and walked to his truck -ignoring the traffic, again- got in and drove away.

 

Poor Girl was so startled, she didn’t notice the way his eyes roamed her entire body, filled with lust. And the fact that the smell of her arousal reached him and hit him like a punch to the gut, was also lost on her.

 

But she still had a plan. He was back, and she was determined to conquering him.


	3. Last Step

Maybe her plan had to many steps. Maybe it was for the best if she rolled all of it into a big one-step plan. 

 

  1. JUST ASK HIM OUT



 

Or better yet. Plan B.

 

  1. KISS HIM.



 

Those were her thoughts as she walked back inside the library with a cup of moccachino and the big box of books. Stopping in her stall and dropping everything in her desk, she turned around and went in search for Tod, her All-seeing, All-knowing boss/friend.

 

“something happened.” she said when she found him checking the inventory. 

 

“I can tell. You’re blushing and on the verge of a respiratory attack. Talk.” Tod didn’t even look her way.

 

“I saw him, outside… He bought me a gift.” then she waved her hands in a desperate manner. “What does that mean?” she shrieked.

 

“He is courting you, it is obvious, so may I suggest that you drop whatever it is that you’re trying to pull and just let it happen.” He just keep on piling up books.

 

“C-courting?... As in Orc courting?” she held her head with one hand, and with the other held on the nearest table.

 

“Well,  _ yeah _ . He  _ is _ an Orc.” said Tod, using a dull tone.

 

So maybe, all she had to do was… ask.

  
  


Two days later he was back.

 

And she was ready for it.

 

She decided to drop the tone a bit. Wearing tight jeans and a pretty, simple shirt. She keep her hair down and decided to debut a pair of black combat boots that she bought at the thrift-shop over a year ago but never had the chance to use. She felt more like herself, but not quite. 

 

She went for coffee, like usual, at Ramirez. And then a douchebag was all over her -men never notice he, so this was new-, talking in rapidfire spanish, and touching her. It all happened so fast and in a blur, then suddenly Grekk was there, her knight in shining armor.

 

He treated the douchebag and declared that she was his.

 

Just like that.

 

**His**

 

She wanted to link him like a popsicle. _ I’m going mad.  _ she thought

 

After such admirable actions, she invited him over to her place. “As a thank you.” she said.

 

And now they were here. In her little, shoe-box-sized apartment. Drinking freaking ice-tea. He barely looked at her, shoosing that the floor was more interesting instead. She didn’t know what to say. She had no experience whatsoever and this was so weird. This feelings that had no explanation. They have had conversations before, in the library. But here, alone, it felt different. 

 

But she was determined to end The Lonely Hearts Club she had been the -only-  member of since she was 15. 

 

He looked so big sitting in her tiny couch, splayed out so his legs looked like trunks. The Star Wars glass she gave him looked ridiculous in his hand. she stilled a giggle and finished what she was doing in the kitchen.

 

With a sudden burst of bravery, she walked to him, stepped between his legs,  took the half-drunk glass away and put it in a small table. Forcing him to look at her.

 

“So, you are courting me.” she said with her hand in her hips, her head crooked slightly to one side.

 

He visibly swallowed. “Yes... I am, girl.” 

 

“Good then. Glad we got that straight.” she murmured, leaning forward. 

 

slowly she put a hand on his hard chest and another in the backrest of the couch. She leaned closer while looking into his bright gold eyes. 

 

“I want to court you too.” and then she kissed one of his tusk.

 

A blur. A growl. And then she was on her back laying on the couch with a big, handsome, Fogteeth Orc breathing heavily against her mouth.

 

Last step: Completed. Mission accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect smut in the near future.


End file.
